The Continent of Rising Peaks
Welcome to The Continent of Rising Peaks! Right Now, This is a Contest! Everyone Will Submit Tribes to Live on This Continent and The Top Three Tribes Will Get to be Used! Tribes Northwings By TheArgentFish Appearance: They are Bronze, Silver, or Dark Grey With White or Gray Fur Around Their Necks. They are Typically Large and Muscular. Their Horns are Twisted, and Their Tails are Arrow-Shaped and Used For Self-Defense. --- Abilities: NorthWings Hatched Near The Volcano - Where The Jarls and Their Dragonets Live - Have a Minor Resistance to Fire Although They're Not Able to Live in Lava. Dragons Born on The Outskirts of The Kingdom Have an Immunity to Frost. They've Had no Animus Dragons Except The First Jarl Who Was Also The First NorthWing...and Krigna's Only Child. They are Not Able to Swim Very Well. --- Attitude: They Don't Care About Gender or Brains, They Mostly Care About Strength. The NorthWings are Not Warlike, Despite Being Tough and Brutish, They are Actually More Jovial Than They are Defensive, Although if Any Invaders Were to Cross Their Boundaries, They Would Gladly Die to Defend Their Homeland. If They Need to, They Will Raid Other Tribes For Supplies. Speaking of Other Tribes, They do Not Ally With Warlike Tribes and Only Ally For Trade and Other Economical Reasons. Dragonets are Loved and Well-Cared For, But it is Not Recommended to Have More Than Two Due to The NorthWings' Desire to Not be Overpopulated. Inbreeding Between Half-Siblings and Cousins is Allowed and is not Unusual. Animus Dragons are Nonexistent and Hybrids are Thrown Out. --- Rankings: Jarl x1 The Jarl is The Ruler of The Tribe. They Can be Male or Female. Jarls May Remain Chaste if They Please, But it Isn't Preferred. Jarl's Spouse(s) x3 The Jarl Can Have More Than One Spouse, But Regardless of Gender, They Have no Political Power Superior or Equal to The Jarl's. Only The Jarl Can Decide Whether They Want a Spouse or Not. If The Spouse is Weak or The Jarl Wishes to Remain Chaste, The Potential Suitor Will Return to Being a Raider. Heirs x2 The Jarl May Only Have Two Heirs, Due to The Anti~Overpopulation Laws. When They Reach a Certain Age, They May Challenge The Jarl. Thanes x4 Thanes Run Day-to-Day Buisness Such as: Trading, Defense, Law Enforcement, and Religion. Raiders xInfinite Raiders are The Regular Soldiers. They Have a Chance at Becoming The Jarl's Spouse or a Thane. Dragonets xInfinite These are The Youngest Dragons of The Tribe. They are Trained by The Raiders, Heirs, or The Jarl and His/Her Spouse(s). They are The Most Protected and Cared For. ''---'' Preferred Habitat: They Like Living Near Fjords, Valleys, Coastlines, Mountains, Volcanoes, or Plains. --- Extra Information: They are Heavily Inspired by Vikings and Are Have Viking Names or Are Named After Northern European Features . There are no Healers Due to The Tribe's Nonexistent Need For Healing - They Believe Krigna's Son Protects Them. The NorthWings Have no Assassins Because They Don't Believe in Sending Dragons on Solo Missions to Assassinate Outsiders. ---- Wolfwings By Roudyruru Appearance: Their Colors Range From Black to Red, Mimicking The Colors of Various Wolf's Pelts. They Have Long Tails With Diamond Hard Spikes at The End. Their Eyes Are Black. 2017-07-08 (2).png|Wolfwing 2017-07-08 (3).png|Color Guide --- Abilities: Instead or Roaring, They Make an Eerie Howl That Chills The Heart of Even The Bravest Dragons. The Spikes at The End of Their Tails Are Perfect For Clubbing and Smashing Other Dragons. They Don't Breath Out a Certain Element, But Instead Have Strong Jaws That Could Break The Spine of a Dragon in One Snap. They Are Also Great Stalkers. --- Attitude: They Hunt in Packs and Are Normally Kind~Hearted, But if You Threaten Any of Them, They Turn Into Killers, Doing to You What You Did to Them. They've Gotten The Nickname Karmawings For What They do to Their Enemies. --- Rankings: Alphas x2 Beta x1 Delta x1 Gamma x1 Shamans x6 Warriors xInfinite Hunters xInfinite Adolecents xInfinite Mothers xInfinite Pups xInfinite Omegas x3 Loners xInfinite --- Preferred Habitat: They Live in The Colder Climates of The Mountains, But Hunt in The Warmer Areas. --- Extra: They Have Wolf Pack Rankings, in Order of Power. The Alphas Have a Commanding Voice That no Wolfwing Can Disobey, But They Only Use it if Necessary. ---- Geminiwings By Seawings4Life Appearance: All Dragons in This Tribe Have Two Heads. The Body is Split Into Two Colors Down The Middle, The Right Side Being a Warm Color and The Left Side Being a Cool Color. They Have Long Necks and Tails and Short, Yet Sharp Claws. Their Wings Are Very Large, so They Can Support The Weight of Their Two Heads. Most Geminiwings Have Blue Eyes, But Some Have Green. --- Abilities: Their Right Head Breathes Fire While Their Left Head Breathes Cold, Flammable Gas. The Gas by Itself Can Leave a Terrible Tingling Sensation in Another Dragon's Scales, But When The Gas Combines With Fire it Creates a Terrible Explosion That Can Kill Any Other Tribe Dragons Within The Blast Zone. They Are Also Pretty Fast Fliers, Due to Their Large Wings. --- Attitude: The Right Side is Feisty While The Left Side is Calm, Both Sides Are Very Smart and Talkative. --- Rankings: Queens x2 (1, Each Head Counts as a Seperate Queen) Self Explanatory Kings x2 (1, See Above) Self Explanatory Heirs x20 (10, See Above) Self Explanatory Head Advisers x2 (1, See Above) These Are The Royal Advisers That The Queen and King Trust The Most, They Are Most Looked to For Guidance And Are to be Respected. Royal Advisers x10 (5, See Above) These Are The Other Royal Advisors. They Are More Commonly Used by The Heirs Than by The Queen and King. Heads of The Royal Guard x2 (1, See Above) These Dragons Train The Rest of The Guards For Any Dangers That Might Come to The Palace. They Are The Most Trusted Guard. Royal Guards xInfinite These Guards Are Often Seen Outside The Palace Doors, Making Sure no Criminals or Assassins Get in. Head Messengers x2 (1, See Above) These Dragons Are The Most Trusted to Carry Messages Across The Battlefield to Ally Queens. They Train The Other Messengers For The Things They Might Encounter. Messengers xInfinite These Dragons Carry Messages in The Less Dangerous Times, But Are Still Ready in Case They Are Needed in Battle. Servants xInfinite These Dragons Work Around The Castle, Serving The Royals. Servant Jobs Include: Cooks, Maids, and Jewel Cleaners. Head Scientists x2 (1, See Above) The Head Scientist Trains The Other Scientists to do Experiments Properly. They Also Oversee All Experiments That Are Done. Scientists xInfinite These Dragons Conduct Experiments Given by The Royal Family. Generals x2 (1, See Above) Self Explanatory Soldiers xInfinite Self Explanatory Head Doctor x2 (1, See Above) Self Explanatory Doctors xInfinite Self Explanatory Assassins xInfinite Self Explanatory Head Blacksmiths x2 (1, See Above) The Head Blacksmith Melts Metals and Plans Designs For New Jewels, Armor, and Weapons. They Also Make The Molds. Blacksmiths xInfinite Blacksmiths Pour Metals Into Molds to Make Supplies For The Kingdom. They Are Important to The Military. Mayors x8 (4, See Above) There is a Mayor For Each Town Surrounding The Main Castle. There Are Four in Total That Meet Once Monthly With The Queen and King to Report What's Been Happening in Their Town. Police Officers xInfinite The Police Officers Make Arrests and Patrol The Towns. Farmers xInfinite Farmers Live on The Outskirts of The Kingdom, Using The Surrounding Grasslands For Raising Livestock and Growing Plants. Citizens xInfinite These Are The Regular Dragons Who Own Shops, Resturants, etc. Families xInfinite These Are Groups Made up of Parents and Their Dragonets. Dragonets xInfinite Self Explanatory ''---'' Preffered Habitat: They Prefer a Flat Landscape, Due to The Fact They Like to Build Vast Cities. They Also Like to Have Grasslands For Farming and Forests For Hunting Nearby. --- Extra: The Geminiwings Have a Specific Way of Living That Designates Each Rank a Place to Live. The Royals, Advisors, Royal Guards, Messengers, Servants, and Head of Each Rank Live in The Castle. The Scientists, Blacksmiths, and Soldiers Live in Buildings Surrounding The Castle. The Mayors Live in a Building in The Middle of Their Town. There Are Four Towns in Total With One Mayor For Each. The Police Officers and Doctors Have Offices Next to The Mayor's Building, But They Live in Houses Like The Citizens, Families, and Dragonets. The Farmers Live in The Surrounding Plains. Geminiwings Have a Name For Each of Their Two Heads. The Names Usually go Together (E.g. Lavender and Chamomile (Types of Tea), Viper and Boa (Types of Snakes), and Pine and Spruce (Types of Evergreens). The Astrological Zodiac Sign of Gemini Meand "The Twins" and This Tribe Builds Off of That. People of The Gemini Sign Are Usually Intelligent and Talkative, Which is Where Geminiwings Get Their Personality. ---- Rukawings By The-Lonely-Owl Appearance: They Are Quite Slim With Long Limbs and Heads The Shape of a Fox With a Short Neck. Their Wings Are More Like a Pair of Scavenger Hands Than Wings. They Have Odd Teeth as They Are Insectivores, Which Means They Only Eat Insects. They Have Shades of Blue Scales to Shades of White Scales With Green or Amber Eyes. Rukawings Body shape.jpg|Body Rukawings.jpg|Teeth Rukawings Face shape.jpg|Head Shape --- Abilities: They Can Breathe White~Fire and Can Survive With a Small Amount of Food. --- Attitude: They Are Humble, Reclusive, and Kind. --- Rankings: Thinker x1 (The Thinker is The Leader of The Tribe) Finder x1 (The Finder is Second in Command of The Tribe) Hunters xInfinite Fighters xInfinite Civil xInfinite Mothers x15 Dragonets x20 Wrong x4 (Loners) --- Preferred Habitat: They Prefer to Live High in The Mountains. --- Extra: N/A Krillwings By JuniperTheSkyWing KrillWings Appearance: They are extremely small, slightly smaller than BugWings. They hide in lakes, rivers, and oceans. They tend to be orange or white with white, orange or red patterns like most krill, shrimp, or nautili. They have long antennae, finned tails, and often more than four legs. Their eyes are pitch black, to better see in the depths of the ocean. --- Abilities: Alone, they are weak and defenseless. They depend on sheer numbers to defend from predators, and will often swarm if threatened. They can spray an acidic material from their mouths, nip the claws and mouths of predators, and see very well in the dark. --- Attitude: They are extremely nervous and easily frightened, being the smallest tribe on the continent. --- Rankings: Queen x1 King x1 Princesses x3 Princes x3 Swarm xInfinite Mothers xInfinite Dragonets xInfinite Elders xInfinite Pets xInfinite --- Preferred Habitat: They like any body of water, whether it is saltwater or freshwater doesn't matter. --- Extra: They are often hunted, farmed, or kept as pets by civilized tribes. Some dragons also think they make an excellent snack. They have castles and forts built out of flotsam, algae, and other aquatic materials. They can also easily catch rides on frogs, fish, and turtles. They need to be handled with extreme care and can't be kept out of water for long. They are found to be very amusing, but can be a pest to care for. They are smaller than the smallest talon of the smallest tribe on the continent. Form Name: Tribe: Description: Rank: Hybrid? Animus?